Destroying the Competition
by Warlock In Disguise
Summary: Toby finds out who is Wordgirl's crush, Scoops . And he decids if he compete with him, he might as well destroy him.
1. How I Screwed Up

**Disclaimer:**I DON'T OWN WORDGIRL!

**A/N:**Truthfully, I had always wondered how Toby would respond to jealousy. And here was his chance. My friends tell me I'm getting to old to watch this show, but...WHO CARES?

**Chapter 1**

The infernos Toby MacCallister is in his room, staring at the ceiling, possibly plotting....

Oh, wait, we just found out that he's really flash backing to those episodes he was in.

Flash back to: Have you seen the remote?

_Him and Wordgirl, at the library, almost reading a book together._

_Him and Wordgirl having ice cream together on a si-saw._

_Him and Wordgirl looking at their favorite panting._

Flashback back to: Toby or Consequences

_Him starring at Wordgirl with the "hart eyes"._

_The narrator blurting out about Wordgirl having a crush on someone, but wouldn't reveal wh-_

"Wait a minute! Hold the flash back!", yelled Toby, "Hmm...Wordgirl has a crush, it might be me!"

In your dreams pal.

"Shut up! Now, the narrator in the cartoon wouldn't tell. But maybe the one for this fanfictoin will!", said Toby.

Nuh-uh, no way, forget it.

"Well, unlike the situation with Wordgirl, I know your secret identity!"

(gasp) You wouldn't.

"Oh I would, listen up world! Her name is Cor-"

No! My mom will kill me! Alright, she likes Scoops.

"See, doesn't that feel bet-WHAT?!? SCOOPS?!?"

Yeah, you know, that obnoxious Chinese kid that wants to be a reporter.

"I _know_who he is,", he sighed, "I just don't believe it. After all he as you said, obnoxious."

Well of course _she_ knows that, it because if his good looks! And why do I have the feeling that I should shut up?

Toby then was so angry that he was shaking, he was seething under his breath. But the he claimed down, and said, "Well, on those terms I can't compete. So I guess no choice but to...", he got out his remote and summoned all his robots, "..._destroy the competition_!"

He pressed a button on his remote and of his robots picked him up, then all marched towards the city in search of Scoops.

**_To be continued..._**

Oh no! WHAT HAVE I DONE?


	2. Scoops and Becky or Wordgirl

Yep another chapter. I'd like to thank Ciemon Fairy, curlscat, and Alex for their good reviews. Now, let us begin.

**Chapter 2**

Toby's robots slowly headed for a regular sidewalk. There were all shorts of thing on this sidewalk: a lamp post, a man hole,a fire hydrant, a tree, a crack, a sign, but only one thing cot his eye.

Scoops Ming, who was walking on this sidewalk along with Becky Botsford.

He quietly eavesdropped at their conversation form the construction site.

Scoops said, "I've ruled out anyone I know, I mean nobody I know is that good with words."

They were talking about Wordgirl's secret identity, obviously. But surprisingly, Becky blushed at this comment.

Scoops continued, "No offence."

"Non takin.", Becky added.

But then, Becky noticed the man hole the Scoops could fall into, she then used her super speed to grasp a bord an put it over the man hole.

Meanwhile, Scoops said, "I mean, she's fast..."

"Hmm...", Toby puzzled. He then pressed a button on his remote.

One of his robots graped one of those steel things that was on a rope, aimed it at Scoops, and released.

Becky went quickly towards it without noticing Toby.

"...she's cute..."

Becky then paused and gave Scoops a dreamy look. He didn't notice of course.

"...she's strong..."

The iron thing banged into her chest, only to get servery dented.

Scoops looked back at her and said, "Hey, are you even listening?"

But Becky just said happily, "You think Wordgirl is _cute_?"

Scoops groaned and then started babbling something about her maybe being from France or whatever.

Becky just said herself, "He thinks I'm cute!", and then followed him dreamily.

The iroin thing then feel off it's little ropes.

Toby thought a great deal about what he had just seen. He didn't like it. But there was 3 things he was now positive about.

1. He couldn't destroy Scoops as long as Wordgirl/Becky was trailing him.

2. Scoops possobliy returned Wordgirl's feelings.

3. Becky Botsford was defiantly Wordgirl.

**_To be continued_...**

Yeah, I ripped that conversation of a Wordgirl short I saw. But I thought it was perfect for this chapter! I claim no ownership of said short.

_So there!_


	3. The Dramatic Chapter

Alright! I made another chapter! But first, let me thank those good reviewers again! You know, I thought this idea was completely and utterly stupid. But you guys showed me otherwise! Thanks! However...Alex..._yeah_...please don't call me that. No offence, I just find "deary" a little creepy. Especially since you said you were 14.

Also, I'd like to add one more thing. No offence, but, I did use a spellchecker (trust me, it would've been worst if I didn't). It's just that sometimes I would apparently spell a word so bad, that it wouldn't know what the crud I was trying to say. So I would just decide to just leave the word alone, ignoring spellchecker, asking my mom, and the dictionary. Hm...you know...that does sound stupid when put that way.

Oh well, on with the story!

**Chapter 3**

Toby paced back and forth in his room, it didn't make sense. Okay, it had always been obvious to him, Wordgirl's secret identity. I mean, for starters, they looked exactly alike. Gah! Geek! Goo! Did he just call Becky _pretty_? Mmm...well she'd have to be if she were Wordgirl (witch she was). I guess I thought Becky looked pretty in the first place, he thought, if I had suspected her when we first met.

Toby took a deep sigh, he might as well accept it. However surprising , yet not surprising, it seemed.

Then Toby's face turned into a scowl, he didn't know what he'd do about...ugh..._Scoops_.

But what did he know? Let's see:

1. He wanted to be a reporter.

2. It seemed that the only thing Becky did besides fighting crime was following him.

Toby reviewed the second one in his head, it was true. Regardless of how clever and beautiful she was, she followed him like a mindless sheep. Sure did other thing besides this. But when she was with Scoops, she'd usually pretend what he said made any sense or that he was a genius.

He then reviewed the flashbacks from _Have you seen the remote? _again. It wasn't fair. She did too have a good time with him. All she did with Scoops was listen to him talk! It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair!

Then, by surprise, Toby started crying. _It wasn't fair..._

What did he have to do?

Uh, how about _not _destroying the city with your robots. Ever thought of that? Yah, you know that would definitely be a good first step! I fact-

"Oh shut up!", Toby yelled at me, drying his tears. H e then whispered to himself, "I can't let him win!"

He reviewed those two things again. His face was frozen for a whole 10 minutes. But then it turned into an evil grin.

He had an idea.

A dastardly, sexist, and brilliant idea.

**_To be continued..._**

Yeah, I'm changing the genera on this thing.


	4. The Not so Secret Plan

My Christmas present, to you!

**Chapter 4**

Scoops was now in his bedroom, reviewing his newest boring articles for _The Daily Rag_. But then, just as he was about to have an idea, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!", he said.

But when he opened the door, no one was there. Nope. Nothing, except for a little yellow flayer.

It said:

_Mr. Ming,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you are invented to our 15-yearly, no-girls-aloud, future reporters convention, today at the park._

_6-o'clock-sharp,_

_Mac Tobister of The Big City Times_

Scoops looked at his watch, "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!"

He then ran in a panic towards the park. Meanwhile, it was beginning to get a little cloudy and there was some evil chuckling from a nearby bush.

For you see Mr. Mac Tobister is just a way of saying: **Tob**y **Mc**C**a**l**ister**, and he wasn't a reporter.

And, there was no such thing as a 15-yearly, no-girls-allowed, future reporters convention.

And that was the only flayer of that ever printed.

_And_, no one else would be there, except a giant robot. Ready to crush Scoops at command.

* * *

As Scoops was on his way there his paused for a minute gasping. Becky happened to be standing right next to him.

She aid, "Hey Scoops! What's the big hurry?"

"Oh, hi Becky! I'm headed to the future reporters convention!", Scoops said while gasping.

"I've never herd of that..."

"Nether have I! But it's 15-yearly, and we're 10. So that might explain it."

"Oh, well, can I come?"

"Sorry Becky, it's guys only! But don't worry, if there's a guys only one, I'm sure a girls only one will open up soon!"

"M-hmm....", she didn't want to be a reporter of course, she just wanted to spend time with Scoops. But she wasn't worried about that now, this convention sounded fishy.

"Hey Scoops are you sure that-"

"Well, I don't have time to talk right now Becky, I don't want to miss this convention. Here's the flayer for more info!", he said quickly, handing her the flayer. He then ran as fast as he could towards the park.

Becky investigated the flayer, then gasped. She saw Toby's code immediately! But just to be sure, she peered over to the park.

She gasped again, there was nobody there but some giant robots.

She put her fingers on chest and yelled, "WORD UP!"

And as flew towards the park, it began to sprinkle.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Rain, Rain, Stay Today

_**Phisss...**_look out for the words visible and foiled. Hey, it just wouldn't a Wordgirl story without her defining something.

**Chapter 5**

"Hello?", Scoops called, "Hello? Hm...that's strange, no ones here."

"The reporters couldn't make it Scoops, but they wanted to let you know that there wasn't a future reporters convention ever and that I was going to destroy you!", said Toby.

Scoops shivered in fear, and said, "W-wha...T-toby?"

Wordgirl gasped, "Oh no! Why is he doing this?"

Uh....That's my fault actually, heh heh. Funny thing, in the first chapter...I kinda told Toby...that..you...had a crush on Scoops. Heh heh. (gulp).

"Knoll!"

I'm sorry okay! He threatened me! Besides, in chapter 2, you made your secret identity plain obvious! So now he also knows your Becky Bostford!

Wordgirl shrieked, "Ah! This couldn't get worse!"

Actually yes, BECAUSE YOUR LOVER'S GONNA GET STEPPED ON!

Wordgirl then saw that the intelligent narrator was right. Toby had pressed a button on his remote and one of the robots were about to step on Scoops!

Now the little rain drops were getting heaver and quite...um...uh...

"Visible? You know, as in plain or easy to see? Like this rain is getting _visible_", said Wordgirl.

Yeah, visible, thanks Wordgirl.

"No problem."

Then she flew over to Toby's robot and just as it's foot was a cementer from Scoop's face, it was destroyed. Toby growled in anger and disappointment. Upset, but not because he had just been...been...

"Foiled? (groan) You know, defeated or vanquished? Like for instance, Toby's plan has just been foiled!", defined Wordgirl.

Yeah, foiled, thanks Wordgirl!

"Here to help!"

Toby groaned and said, "Just get on with it."

Fine!

Okay so...not because he had just been foiled, but because she had once again come to her crush's side! Luckily, not so luckily, he had spairs.

"What?", Scoops and Wordgirl both said.

"That's right!", Toby said with and evil smile. He pressed another button on his remote and then at least 50 robots appeared. There was no way she could_ foil_ that many!

Just then, it began to rain harder, so hard that all the robots rusted! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"What?", Toby said. Captain Huggyface finally just showed up and then dropped vases on Scoop's and Toby's heads so they wouldn't remember anything. And it worked!

"Really conenit Bob!", Wordgirl said with a thumb's up. He smiled and gave her a thumb's up to while saying something in monkey-talk.

Well it's visible that I've been foiled to continue this story! So...

**THE END!**

By the way, I already knew those words, I just faked not knowing them for the story.


	6. BONUS:Who am I?

I got some complaints about the story ending to quickly, so I made the bonus story that comes after the story. Hm...now that I think of it, I guess it's kinda of an epilogue. Oh well, read ahead!

**BONUS: Who am I?**

While the vase that landed on Scoops only made him forget that little adventure, Toby had forgotten _everything_. His name, his address, Wordgirl, the fact that he was evil, his robots, everything.

He fond himself, waking up in a hospital bed. He didn't know why.

The nurse came in and said, "God! That was some bump on your head! Good thing Wordgirl brought you in here ASAP!"

'W-wordgirl?", Toby said, rubbing his head, "W-ho's-"

"tisk tisk tisk, Figures, you don't remember anything.", the nurse said, She then got a Wordgirl poster and said, "This girl."

Toby put his glasses and looked carefully, then smiled, "She's pretty..."

The nurse just stared at him oddly and said, "O-kay...oh! And you have a visitor. Unfortunately it's not your mom. But she'll be here soon."

She then walked away, leaving the poster with Toby. He just looked at it dreamily, Wordgirl truly was a figure of beauty. And to think, she went to trouble to make sure that he was safe! Maybe they went out before he lost his memory! Maybe she was the one who was visiting him! These wonderful possibilities just rolled around in his head.

The nurse then came back in and said, "Okay, if you want to see your visitors, you'll just have to look out your window."

Toby happily looked outside his window and then schemed, "AHHH! ROBOTS!"

**_REAL THE END!_**


End file.
